darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Awkward
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Crackshot Starfire Shark is laying on one of the medical tables, his chest and waist still in need of some repairs. He's idly shaping some wire right now, keeping his mind and hands busy as it were as he waits patiently for a medic to get back to him. Crackshot strides into the Building that Shark was in, wandering over to visit the mech "Hey. Working on another flower?" he asks Shark turns his head from his work, "Hey Crackshot. No, not another flower." he replies. Crackshot ahhs and puts an energon cube down beside Sharks' table "What is it then?" Shark glances at the cube, "Turbo fox.. or will be." "Wow, animals too? Very impressive!" Crackshot grins as he takes a seat "feeling better then?" Shark looks back to what he is doing. "A bit but got a way to go yet. Just waiting for the medics to finish me up." "Good to know. I was wondering if you'd uh..." a pause, and Crackshot looks away awkwardly. Shark pauses, looking over, "If I'd what?"Crackshot looks back "Well, give me some combat tips." Shark gets this really weird look in his optics and then chuckles. "Seriously?" Crackshot smiles "Well why not?" he asks. Shark continues to twist and measure the wire in his hands, "Crackshot, I came out of the Academy not really that long ago. I don't know what I could teach you that the Academy couldn't or even one of the veterans couldn't." Crackshot nods as he sits back "Okay then." he accepts that answer "Hope you're up soon in time to come and watch when we turn the satellite on." Shark stops what he is doing to check where he wants to move the wire next. Right now there is a definite head on the sculpture he's producing. He hmms, "Oh? When is that going to happen?" "Oooh! The satellite is getting turned on?!" says a familiar femme voice, sounding excited. Starfire runs up to Shark and Crackshot, apparently having just come in. "Sometime next week." explains Crackshot to both, "Ratchet will be there as well as a little friend of his. Shark looks over as Starfire comes in. He's still a bit bummed up from the fight with Runamuck, hence why his hands are occupied with wire. "Think it'll actually.. you know.. speak?" is asked of Crackshot. "Maybe. It may communicate in other fashions as its rather primitive in design." notes Crackshot softly. Starfire's eyes are wide as she listens. "It's so exciting. Thinking that some alien machine might be able to talk with us." Shark hmms, "Or it'll freak out and run off." "Its still rather damaged, it won’t be able to run off much. We'll set it up so that its not too alarming when it wakes up." notes Crackshot "I didn’t think of that though." Starfire blinks. "I didn't think it was able to move by itself." Shark comments, "Best to have just one or two folks here when you wake it up, keep the stress level down and all." Crackshot nods "Yeah. We’ll work out something. It has the equipment to move in space Starfire, but it can't run like us." Starfire ohs. "Do you think it's space faring engine will be able to move on a planet?"Crackshot shakes his head "Definitely no. they're too weak to propel him." Shark asks, "Starfire, you going to finish me up so I could like not be on this table another few hours?" Starfire 's cheek plates tint a soft red at Shark's words. Right..sorry." she says, going over to Shark. She gets to work fixing him, getting quiet now. Crackshot merely smiles a little, not saying a thing for a few minutes as he watches. Shark smiles a hint, "Thanks." setting the wire sculpture off to his side so she can get his chest done first. Starfire smiles some too at that little smile from Shark. "It's good to see you smile again. I was afraid you were upset with me or something. You've been so quiet and somber since we talked with Jazz." she says as she works. Shark's smile gets lost after mentioning Jazz. "I... didn't feel comfortable.. about what he asked me.. in front of you." Crackshot falls silent as the two talk, observing Sharks' newest creation without touching it. Starfire blinks a little. "...why? I kinda already suspected." She smiles softly, cheek plates tinting red again. "I mean... we do spend a lot of time together." Shark's wire sculpture is about half complete. The head is recognizable enough as a turbo fox. Part of the chest and forelimbs are completed. He looks up at the ceiling. "Because being called out like that without talking about said feeling beforehand was really embarrassing." Crackshot shifts a little, then stands "Err, excuse me please." he notes to both "See you two later. I'll put out a bulletin when the time comes okay?" Shark looks over to Crack, "Sounds good. I'll try to be here." Starfire looks over "Oh. Okay. See you later Crackshot." She smiles a goodbye, then looks back to Shark. "Ooh. Well..." She doesn't know what to say to that. Shark looks up at Starfire as she works on his chest. "Uh... so.. you knew?" Starfire smiles a little and nods to Shark. "Well... I strongly suspected. About 90% certainty. The sculptures you made me were a hint, and you were always so nice to me." Shark fingers the sculpture he been working on. "And.. how do you feel about that?" Starfire smiles a little more, her cheek plates tinting red again. "Well...I feel...good about it." Shark's expression changes subtlety, that smile very slowly creeps onto his lips. "Good." he replies. A glance to see how your work is coming along. Starfire continues to smile. She's done with Shark's chest, and is working on his waist now. "You know...I think I'm going to have to learn how to fight. I don't want to be so useless when the Decepticons try to capture our energon while harvesting." Shark retrieves his sculpture to work on it as you mess around down there. "Might have to go the Academy or have a veteran help you on that Starfire. Always a good idea to work with the best." Starfire nods. "I am training in a hand to hand technique with Protofire, but I think maybe energy weapons might be better for me. What do you think?" Shark's hands freeze mid bend, "Your training with the Crystal City guard? Did you clear that with Prime?" he asks. A pause to the question, "Yeah, pistol would be fine." Starfire blinks a bit at Shark's question. "Why? Do you think Optimus would disapprove? Protofire seems like a very nice guy." Shark picks up where he left off on his sculpture, "Well he was pretty clear you should be escorted, especially if you are going there. It's just a safety issue thing is all." Starfire ohs, and headshakes. "Well, I trained with Protofire before all of that happened. I haven't been back there in a while." she says as she finishes up, then smiles. "Alright, I think that should do it." Shark hmms, "I see.. well.. I guess it would be okay if you continue to train with him. But you really have to have an escort until you can fight on your own." he points out. "So.. can I sit up?" Starfire nods to Shark's warning, then smiles. "Well, let's find out." She stands up, and holds her hands out to help Shark sit up. Shark sets his sculpture off to the side, glances at your hands, gives you this sort of lopsided grin and takes them so he can sit up. Starfire giggles a bit at the grin, and smiles as she helps you sit up. "So? Is everything working alright?" Shark keeps his hands gripping yours lightly, he only smiles more at the giggle. "Hmmm, well only one way to find out eh?" he asks. Then he releases your hands and turns on the table, sliding off the side of it to settle upon his feet. Seems steady so far. He rotates one leg while standing on the other, then switches. Then does a couple twists at the waist, a couple bends at the waist. "Feels good." Starfire smiles and nods. "Good. I would hate to find out I messed up crossed some wires in there." She giggles again. Shark nods to that, "I don't think you'd do that to me." he sounds rather certain about that. "Uhm.. so... since my little secret is out ... what we going to do?" Starfire blinks, seeming a bit confused. "Why do we have to do anything different than what we have been?" Shark smiles a hint, "Nothing that much different. We already talk and do stuff together. Just there's other stuff." Starfire head tilts a bit. "What other stuff?" she says. Shark moves a hand to take yours, "Like hold hands." he notes with a smile. "The rest.. it comes in its own time..." Starfire 's cheek plates tint red as your hand takes hers, but she smiles as well and nods, giving your hand a squeeze. Shark squeezes back and says, "So.. would you like to see the aquarium I made?" he asks. Starfire smiles more at that. "The one you kept your cyber eel in? I'd love to." Shark nods, "That's the one." he releases your hand and moves toward the exit, "It's in my barracks room." Starfire nods, and follows as you head toward the barracks. "I don't go to the barracks very often. I usually stay here, or in the garage." Barracks Shark opens the barracks door and shows you to where his hand build aquarium is situated. Not surprisingly it takes up a fair bit of space and is just opposite of his recharging berth. "I miss that old eel." Starfire smiles at the aquarium, looking it over in curiosity. "Have you thought about getting another? I'm sure no one would mind." Shark's aquarium still has water in it too. There's plants in it and everything a water dweller could want. "I only had her because she was injured. I set her free just after she gave birth to a slew of babies." he notes, "I think it'll stay empty for awhile." he looks over to you. "I should get some rest. I'm sure Prime will have me doing something once he sees I'm cleared for active duty." Starfire ohs and nods at the explanation of the empty tank, then awws. "Okay. Get some rest and a good recharge. And...stay safe." She smiles, then heads out to let you rest. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs